Injustice: Year Two Issue 1
The first issue of the second series of comics based on Injustice: Gods Among Us, with the story following the second year of Superman's rule. Unlike the previous series, the issues are made up of two chapters instead of three. Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 1 (Released Jan. 15, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two, Chapter 1 (Released Jan. 7, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two, Chapter 2 (Released Jan. 21, 2014) Recap Chapter One: Third Wheel Some time before the main events of the previous series, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Black Canary are in their civilian identities of Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan and Dinah Lance on their way to a bar in celebration for Hal stopping a "planet-core-eating zombie moon". Though Hal simply wants to go home, Dinah and Ollie drag him to the bar, despite Hail claiming he's being a third wheel. Dinah teases him for having short relationships, but their good time is interrupted when a biker comes up to Dinah, rudely offering to buy her a drink. At hearing this, Ollie snorts, causing the biker to grab him by the neck. Dinah takes offense to this and tells him to let her boyfriend go. When the biker mocks Ollie for "needing his girl to protect him", Ollie corrects him, saying he doesn't need her to, he just really enjoys it when she does. After this, Dinah throws the thug off Ollie and into his friends before getting into a brawl with all three of them and easily holding her. Ollie spots the biker who started the brawl sneaking up on Dinah with a chair raised over his head, and casually flicks a peanut right into his eye, blinding him and letting Dinah knock him out with a single punch. Dinah rejoins her friends and chides Ollie for helping her, though Ollie attests this by saying he literally "lifted one finger". Hal glumly reminds them he is being a third wheel, and Ollie decides to toast his best friend for saving the world. The flashback abruptly ends, and the scene shifts to Ollie's grave, with dozens of mourners presents, members of the Insurgency and the Justice League all around, an unspoken truce called to mourn their fallen friend, with Ollie and Hal standing closest to Ollie's grave. After all the other mourners have departed, only Hal and Dinah are left at Ollie's grave. Hal attempts to say something to Dinah, but when she asks him if he is still standing with Superman and reveals he is, still believing Superman to be in the right and making the world a better place, Dinah refuses to hear anything else and Hal walks away. Superman suddenly touches down behind Dinah, asking to talk. He apologizes for his murder of Ollie, calling it an accident. He reaches to touch her shoulder, asking her to say something. In response, Dinah unleashes her Canary Cry with such force and intensity it leaves Superman's ears bleeding. In response, Superman charges over, eyes glowing red with restrained heat vision as he snatches his hand over Dinah's mouth, silencing her cry. Dinah, unafraid, challenges Kal-El to show her 'the real him', so she can see exactly what Ollie saw before he died. She further goes on to say he fooled everyone into thinking he was human, but she knows he's not. She goes on to tell him that while he sees humanity as fragile, she assures him they are not and they will take him down. Superman advises her to watch her words when Dinah suddenly tells him to look at her 'closely'. Superman studies her for a long moment when his eyes widen in shock and he realizes she is pregnant. Dinah confirms this and tells the Man of Steel she is now fighting for two. Dinah watches Superman fly away before suddenly asking if the 'lenses' recorded everything. A voice responds over a communicator that they did before complimenting Dinah and the voice cuts the transmission with "Oracle out." Chapter Two: Fear A grinning Kyle Rayner is seen flying through space, a narrative revealing he has been in space for the last year on a mission for the Guardians of the Universe. The narrative reveals that while Kyle is happy to be returning home, he has no idea of the changes that have occurred in his absence. In Gotham City, Commissioner Gordon is arriving on the roof of the GCPD building to find out who turned on the Bat-Signal when he sees Superman floating over the signal, demanding to know where Batman is. Gordon calmly lights up a cigarette before asking him if intimidating people is how he's going about to make his perfect world. Superman again demands to know where Batman is, and Gordon tells him he doesn't know. When Superman still believes he's lying, Gordon tells him to use his super senses to see if he's lying to watching his heart and listening to his pulse. Superman is disappointed when he realizes Gordon isn't lying but advises him to tell him so he won't be aiding a fugitive. Gordon tells him to expect away but tells him he believes Batman isn't a fugitive for any justice he represents. When Superman asks him about his daughter, Gordon snaps and demands to know if he's being threatened, but Superman only informs him of the multiple masses he has spotted on his lungs, advising the commissioner to get treatment but can already tell how far the cancer has advanced and apologies as he leaves a stunned Gordon to stare numbly at his cigarette. In the next scene, Batman is slowly awakening, his hand reaching out as he whisper's Alfred's name. Alfred grasps his master's hand in comfort and assures him he is safe. Though Alfred offers him painkillers, Bruce refuses them, wanting to be alert but Alfred insists, reminding him he has just had his back broken. Bruce realizes that he's not in one of his bases and Alfred tells him they're in a place where even Superman can't reach him and that he got help from a 'friend'. Bruce looks up and sees a smiling Zatanna. She informs him that while Superman has Raven scouring several magical dimensions for him she assures him he will not be found. When Batman asks where 'here' is, Zatanna reveals he's in the Tower of Fate, Doctor Fate's headquarters Bruce tries to get up but Zatanna uses her magic to put him back to sleep. Back in outer space, Kyle is almost to Earth when his ring suddenly give off a proximity alarm and before he can react, he is ensnared by several Sinestro Corps members, with their leader greeting him. Kyle manages to strike Sinestro with a fist construct but he his restraints tightened in response. Kyle demands to know why Sinestro is there and the alien warlord reveals he has been observing the Earth the past year, telling Kyle his world has changed and that the Earth's heroes are beginning to think like him. Sinestro tells Kyle there is a war coming and he sees future allies. Keeping his bravado up, Kyle ignores Sinestro's words and mocks him for his appearance. Unamused, Sinestro grasps Kyle's ring finger. Grinning, he asks him if he's afraid. Kyle hesitates for a moment before trying to send a warning to the Green Lantern Corp through his ring, only for Sinestro to rip the ring off- with his finger included. Shocked, Kyle screams soundlessly in the void of space as he loses his powers. Sinesto turns his back as his Corps members tear the young human to pieces, lamenting that Kyle won't see the coming war. Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Flashback only and grave) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Black Canary *Huntress *Batwoman *Aquaman *Catwoman *Black Lightning *Robin *Cyborg *Lex Luthor *The Flash *Superman *Oracle (First Appearance, Voice Only) *Kyle Rayner (First Appearance, Death) *Commissioner Gordon *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Zatanna (First Appearance) *Sinestro (First Appearance) *Karu-Sil (First Appearance) *Arkillo (First Appearance) Cover Gallery Textless 546895 10151911765408485 1518289682 n.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Year 2 Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 Year 2 Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year Two